A Scourosy Halloween
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Meghan and the other are dragging Scourge to a Halloween party. He already knows that he'll be bored, but maybe things will take a turn for him, a turn that includes a certain rascal... Something that my friend wanted. It doesn't follow my plot completely, but it does have some things from it. Happy Halloween guys!


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC. JUST SOMETHING MY FRIEND WANTED FOR HALLOWEEN. ENJOY.**

A Scourosy Halloween

Twas the night of Hallowen and everyone was getting ready. Getting last minute candy and costumes. But there was one hedgehog who wasn't doing such things.

Scourge the Hedgehog.

He would do no such things on this Halloween night and he intended for it to stay like that. However, he might go out and steal the candy from unsuspecting trick or treaters. Oh how he loved to here the disappointed cries of trick or treaters. However, there were certain people who would make sure he had some Hallows Eve fun, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT 7:35 PM**

"I still don't see why I'm here." the green hedgehog grumbled.

"Because you need to get out, so you are going to this party. Now shut up and have fun, or else." said an annoyed Alicia.

They were currently seated in a limousine with Patch, Fiona, Miles and Meghan(His sister), and were going to pick up the last person.

"It's bad enough you dressed me in this costume. Do I really need to go to some freakin party!?" he asked.

"YES!" everyone shouted, making the green hedgehog curse under his breath.

"Look bro, you need to have some fun besides stealing people's candy. This will be good for you, just like how it will be good for the last person, who we are going to get now." Meghan replied.

"Wait whose the last person?" he asked curiously.

"Well, take a guess. Who is pink, is CRAZY for you and has a hammer of death?" Miles asked.

The lime green hedgehog didn't even have to think, as he uttered one word...

"Rosy...?"

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

I was stunned. How could Meghan do this to me!?

"Are you crazy now!?"

"No, trust me Scourge, she's different now." she stated.

Meghan and Rosy had become best friends after Meghan got here. They really were good friends, so she had been helping Rosy to become normal. I had only told her that she was waisting her time and should give up. But she wouldn't listen, I pressed more, but she didn't care. As we drove on she started to tell me about how Rosy had been making so much progress and that she was now able to go out in to town now. Why she picked Halloween, I know why, but at the same time, I can't believe it. Did she not know that letting her out on Halloween meant candy, which means sugar, which means a hyped up mental hedgehog. I tried to talk her out of it, but still, she wouldn't budge.

"Fine, but when this goes all bad, don't say I didn't warn you." I said.

But she merely rolled her eyes.

It didn't take long for us to get to Rosy's home.

"Well, come on." Alicia said.

"WHAT!?"

"What, the party is here. Now come on." Fiona said. It had kinda been a bad break up, but I managed to get on her good side.

We walked up to the door and Meghan rang the bell. Then when the door opened, I wasn't expecting what I saw. Rosy was standing there in a hot, yet cute Little Red Riding Hood costume. it was red black and white dress that went to just past her knees, and she had a red cape that went to her waist. She also had red short heel boots that went to her ankles and had black knee high socks. She even had a picnic basket.

_"Wow, puberty was good to her..."_ I thought. And it was true. Her fur was now a darker shade. She had become taller and her legs were slightly muscular. She had gained curves as well as hips a bit. And everything upstairs was good as well, if you catch my drift. Somewhere around the C-cup size I was sure.

"Come in everyone!" she exclaimed.

She gave a quick glance my way and looked away.

Weird...

The party was going great surprisingly, I'll admit. I then heard someone come up and say my name.

"Scourge?"

I turned and saw that it was Rosy.

"Yes?" I asked, playing it cool, like I didn't still fear her hammer.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." I said truthfully for once.

"I'm glad. And I just want to say, sorry for, well, everything." she said, looking away.

"Tell you what, if you can really control your smashing urges, then maybe I can give you a chance to be acquaintances. Alright?"

She blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Okay, deal." she said.

"Come on, back to your party." I said smirking.

She smiled and continued to go talk with the others. I guess maybe she wouldn't be as bad anymore...

The party continued for a few hours longer, until the food and candy were gone and everyone had grown tired and were ready to go home. I'll admit, I actually had fun at this party, and it turns out...that Rosy...is...actually a nice girl. There I admit it. But that will be the only time I do.

I was walking with the others out the door towards the door as Rosy followed suit to see us off.

"I'm glad you could all come. I'll see you guys around." Rosy stated.

"Oh, and one more thing. Scourge?" she asked. I turned to her, not expecting what happened next.

"Trick or treat." she said, and as soon as she said that, she kissed me straight on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her toes to reach me since I was a little taller than her, which made her body rub against mine slightly. I wont lie, the kiss was awesome. She tasted like strawberries. And I was a little upset when she pulled away.

"Well, goodnight everyone! And Happy Halloween! Until next time." she said, blushing red, and closing the door.

I stood there dumfounded, and soon began to walk back to the the car with the others. The looks on their faces was enough for me to understand what they were thinking. As we drove off, Meghan spoke.

"Well, this has certainly been some Halloween, huh guys?" she asked us.

_"It certainly has been sis, it certainly has been..."_ I thought as we drove back to our home of Castle Acorn, and I already knew, I would be talking to Rosy again soon. And you know, that wasn't so bad at all...

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED! HAVE A FUN AND SAFE HALLOWEEN! I'M GOING TO BE A WITCH. WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS. LEAVE IT IN YOUR REVIEW. UNTIL MY NEXT WRITE. PEACE OUT! :)**


End file.
